The present invention generally relates to vehicle hitch mechanisms and more particularly to an improved trailer hitch mechanism that is particularly adapted to facilitate easy coupling of a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle.
There have been many types of hitch assemblies developed over many decades, one type of which attaches to the undercarriage of a towing vehicle and includes a ball hitch over which a trailer hitch of a towed vehicle may be connected. Many of such hitch assemblies include a conventional receiver structure that is mounted to the towing vehicle by bolting it to the frame of the truck or other motor vehicle. Such conventional receiver structures have a generally square recess that is adapted to receive an insertion member on which a ball hitch is typically attached. If the operator of the towing vehicle does not wish to tow a trailer or the like, he can remove the receiver insertion member by removing a pin and sliding the insertion member with the ball hitch attached out of the receiver structure.
Typical receiver structures are fabricated from square tubing or the like which has a wall thickness that is sufficient to give the necessary strength to tow trailers and the like for which the hitch is designed to carry. When an operator wishes to couple a towed vehicle such as a trailer to the hitch that is inserted into the receiver structure, he must back-up the towing vehicle to the hitch of the trailer close enough that the hitch of the trailer can be dropped down onto the ball hitch with a minimum of movement and be locked in place. It is commonly known that it is sometimes difficult to obtain such exact alignment and be able to easily drop the hitch onto the ball. It is particularly difficult if the trailer is quite heavy and cannot be easily lifted and rolled into place. While many hitch assemblies have some longitudinal and lateral play of movement, it is still often difficult to accomplish the coupling easily and without significant exertion.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved coupling device for attaching a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle whereby the attachment can be relatively easily accomplished without requiring undue exertion and exact positioning of the towing vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved coupling device which is adapted to be used with receiver structures that are commonly used.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved coupling device which is longitudinally extendable and laterally adjustable so that exact positioning of the towing vehicle relative to the towed vehicle hitch is unnecessary, thereby facilitating easy coupling of the two vehicles.
Still another object of the present invention lies in the provision for easily retracting the extendable coupling device after the coupling has been made and locking the coupling device in its preferred operating position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved coupling device which is extendable and, which by reason of its design, includes roller means for providing easy extension and retraction of components thereof during the coupling process, but which does not apply stress forces to the rollers after coupling has been completed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved coupling device which is fabricated from commonly available materials to produce a strong, reliable and compact product.